


Just the Two of Us

by MadBadSeason (seasonofthegeek)



Series: Love Him, Love You, Plus Them Too [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Plug, Collars, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/MadBadSeason
Summary: This story takes place two weeks after "Three Men and a Lady".





	Just the Two of Us

“Am I the first one here?” Marinette asked, stepping into the empty living room.

“I just texted you,” Adrien replied, closing the door behind her. “Nathaniel doesn’t know if he can make it because he’s trying to finish some art thing and Nino has to work late at the club tonight. He’s still coming over once he gets off though.”

“Oh,” she frowned, pulling out her phone to see the text notifications. “I guess I had this on silent.”

Adrien scratched the back of his neck. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

“Of course I want to!” Marinette blushed. “I mean, unless you wanted to do something else until Nino can come. I can come back later if—“

“No!” Adrien ducked his head. “I would love for you to stay.”

“Then I’ll stay,” she said, stepping past him. “Did you want to watch TV or something before…” Her voice trailed off when she looked back at his face. Naked desire filled his eyes as he watched her walk further into the room. He shook himself and blinked.

“TV is fine.”

“Or maybe we could cuddle in your bed?”

Adrien cleared his throat. “That…that sounds really nice.”

“Come on then, hot stuff,” Marinette grinned, reaching out her hand. He took it quickly and she led him down his own hallway.

Marinette looked back at him over her shoulder once they reached the room. “Can you unzip my dress?” 

Adrien nodded and slid the zipper down with trembling fingers. He felt ridiculous for being so nervous. With everything he and Marinette had done together, it seemed… 

“This is the first time we’ve been alone since our little group started,” Marinette commented as she let the dress slide to the floor. She stepped out of the pool of fabric and turned to him, reaching for the button of his pants. “I think it’ll be nice to have a little Adrinette time.”

“A-Adrinette?”

“It’s our names put together,” she grinned, easing down the fly of his pants. 

“Adrinette,” he repeated, voice a little breathy. “I like that.”

“I thought you might. You’re a little bit of a romantic.” She slipped her hands around his waistband to push the pants down while grabbing his ass. “Commando, Mr. Agreste? Why, I never.”

He chuckled. “Just trying to make it as easy as possible for you.” He lifted his shirt over his head while Marinette pushed the pants the rest of the way down.

“Now I just feel overdressed,” she pouted. 

“We can’t have that.” Adrien made quick work of her bra and panties and the pair burrowed under the covers of the large bed. Marinette curled up against him, her head on his chest.

“Adrien?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you think they would mind if we had sex, just the two of us?”

He inhaled sharply. “Is that what you want to do?”

She propped her chin on his chest so she could see his face. “I want to know what it’s like to be with just you.”

“Do you plan on wanting one-on-one time with Nino and Nathaniel too?”

Marinette frowned. “I suppose that would only be fair.”

“I don’t care about fair,” Adrien said quickly. “I guess I’m more wondering…um…why me?”

Pink tinged her cheeks and she pushed her face against his chest. “Because I have a crush on you,” she mumbled into his skin.

“What was that?” 

She huffed, raising her face to see his smirk. “I said I have a crush on you, you big dork.”

Adrien ran his hand up her bare side. “I have a crush on you too.”

“It’s not that I don’t love Nino and Nathaniel! You know I do, I just…”

“Want to see what it’s like.”

“Yeah,” she nodded.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Adrien smiled. “Let’s do it. Whatever you want. I’m yours.”

“Whatever I want?”

“You know my limits. Anything else is fair game.”

Marinette chewed on her lip. “I feel like the first time alone should be more traditional, but…”

Adrien tapped her nose. “We’re not traditional. I mean it, I’m on board with however you want to do this.”

“I really liked you being tied down. I’ve…” her cheeks reddened. “I’ve touched myself a lot the last couple of weeks thinking about it.”

He felt his breath hitch in his throat. “You have?”

She nodded. “The sounds you made and the desperate look in your eyes.” She shivered against him. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so hot.”

“Please tie me up,” he begged. “I want it too.”

“Are the cuffs in the box?” she asked, pulling away from him. He nodded quickly. Marinette slid off the bed and pulled the wooden box out from underneath the frame. “You got more toys,” she commented, shuffling through the items.

Adrien cleared his throat. “I may have a shopping problem.”

“For a very particular genre,” she giggled. “Is this for me?” She held up a strap-on belt with a ribbed vibrator inside.

“It was a thought.”

“I like the way you think.”

Adrien started to sit up to have a better view of the box.

“Lay back down,” Marinette commanded without looking up. 

“Shit,” he breathed, dropping back to the mattress.

She stood up and sauntered over to him, holding up two circular leathers straps. “Who are these for? They match.”

“One is for you if you like it. I remember you said you like ladybugs.”

Marinette ran a finger over one of the embroidered ladybugs decorating the collar. “And this one with the cats?”

He gulped. “F-for me.”

A wicked smile appeared on her face. “Are you going to be my sweet kitty, Adrien?”

He blinked wide green eyes at her. “Meow.”

She giggled and tossed the ladybug collar back in the box. “Lift your head.” She slid the collar around his neck and buckled it tight. “Is that okay?”

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

Marinette ran a finger between the collar and his throat to make sure it wasn’t too tight. “I think it needs a bell, minou. Then you’ll be just like a real kitty.”

“I’ll order one right now.”

She laughed and tapped his nose. “I think it can wait until next time.” She got up again and grabbed the wrist cuffs. Straddling his waist, she leaned forward to wrap the padded leather in place. Her breasts brushed against his cheeks and Adrien closed his eyes and hummed in contentment. 

Marinette sat back on his hips and looked down at him. “Safe word?”

“Butterfly,” he sighed. 

“Are you trying to take my word, kitty?”

“I like it.”

Marinette kissed his nose. “I’m going to go down on you now. Don’t ask me if you can come. I’ll let you know when you’re allowed to, okay?”

Adrien nodded happily. 

She crawled down his body and lightly tapped his erection, watching it bob back and forth. Without any further preamble, she took him into her mouth as deeply as she could. Adrien cried out with a surprised buck, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat. Marinette shifted her weight and pressed his hips back down to the bed as she came off him for a moment and then slid all the way back down. She continued the steady onslaught to the sound of his short breaths and babbling praise.

“I-I’m close, Mari,” he warned.

Marinette released him with an audible pop, his shaft shiny from her saliva. She reached behind her and produced the cock ring they had used the last time. Keeping eye contact, she slid the ring down and let it tighten at his base. He groaned.

“Turn over, kitty,” she demanded, getting off of him.

Hands still tethered above his head, it took a bit of effort for Adrien to finally flip over. The strain on his shoulders forced him to hunch forward on his elbows and knees. Marinette lovingly caressed his behind. “You’re gorgeous. You know that, of course,” she said with a sharp smack. “I feel really lucky actually. I can’t imagine all the people in Paris who see your smiling face on billboards and want to fuck you.”

Marinette reached down and fondled his balls. “I bet there are men and women all over the city that have pictures of you they like to get off to.”

Adrien pressed his face into the mattress and moaned. Marinette moved close to his ear. “I know I do,” she whispered. Adrien gasped and turned to look at her, eyes wide. She kissed his lips and pulled away again.

“They probably think you are so unattainable.” Marinette smacked his ass hard, rocking his body forward and causing him to cry out. “And you are, aren’t you, my sweet kitten? Except to me.”

“Yes,” he answered quickly. “I’m yours, my Lady.”

“Your Lady?” she asked with a smile.

Adrien’s back heaved with his breathing. “Do you not like that name?”

She ran a soothing hand across his reddened cheek. “I love it actually.”

“My Lady,” Adrien crooned again.

“Now, now, kitty, don’t get too cocky.” She picked up the bottle of lube she had sat on the edge of the bed and squeezed out a bit, spreading it along her fingers. “I didn’t get to play with your pretty green jewel nearly enough last time. I almost can’t believe how much I enjoyed it.” She slid one finger into him and he clenched around it, gasping. “Do you like that, chaton?”

“Y-yes.”

“Do you want more?”

Adrien paused, face still pushed into the mattress. “Please, my Lady.” 

Marinette kept up a steady pace with her finger as she grabbed for the anal plug with her free hand. “I take care of you, don’t I?” She eased her finger out and immediately replaced it with the plug. She tapped on the jewel a few times and Adrien writhed. “It’s so pretty, just like you.” She spanked him once more for good measure. “Turn back over.”

Adrien had an easier time twisting back around so he was flat on his back again. 

“What do you want me to do to you, mon minou?”

“Whatever you want,” he answered dreamily.

“What I want is for you to tell me what you would like at this moment. I’ll do anything you want except let you come,” she smiled sweetly.

“I want to taste you.”

“You don’t want me to ride your pretty cock?” Marinette ran her fingers lightly up his stiff shaft.

“I-I do.”

“But you want to taste me first, is that it?”

“Yes, my Lady.”

Marinette crawled up the bed and straddled his face. “I spoil you,” she grinned down at him. 

He looked up at her through heavily lidded-eyes and stuck his tongue out as far as he could to touch her. Marinette watched him strain for a moment before crouching down closer. She moaned out his name on contact, which only spurred him on. Adrien licked and lapped and sucked as much as could without being able to touch her with anything but his mouth. 

“Can I— fuck, Adrien— can I tell you a secret?”

Adrien nodded, never letting up on his ministrations.

“You’re the absolute best at this. No— ahhhh!— one else can make me feel the way you do,” Marinette gasped as she felt his teeth graze her gently. “Fuck, I’m almost there!”

Adrien closed his lips around her clit and gave one hard suck. Marinette screamed his name, falling forward. She shuddered against him, as he continued to slowly lap at her as the climax rode her. After a few minutes, she slid back down his body. His face was shiny as he smiled at her. She kissed his lips, tasting herself. “You’re amazing.”

“I love you,” he whispered, closing his eyes. “I’d do this every day if you’d let me.”

Marinette’s heart faltered when his eyelashes fluttered and she was looking into his beautiful green eyes again. She had been able to write off his previous declarations of love as heated things said in the moment but she could see it all in his eyes now. He actually loved her. 

“I…I’m going to take the wrist cuffs off.”

Adrien furrowed his brow but nodded. Marinette was careful reaching above him this time, trying to keep her skin from touching any more of his than was necessary. She brought his free wrists forward as she sat back against his stomach. She felt his trapped erection bob against her back. She made sure Adrien was watching as she licked and kissed the agitated skin of his wrists. She kept her eyes on his the entire time until she felt that each wrist had been given enough attention. Adrien’s breathing was shallow but he never looked away.

Marinette lifted herself up and over his erection, sitting back down on his thighs. He moaned when she pumped him one, twice, and then stretched the cock ring, lifting it off and tossing it aside. Confusion flashed across Adrien’s face but he quickly covered it. Marinette moved even further down and pushed his legs apart so she could kneel between them. She lifted his bottom and worked the plug out, laying it on the edge of the mattress.

“Mari?” Adrien’s voice was soft but she could hear the fear underneath.

She crawled back up the bed and settled down beside him. “I’d like you to keep the collar on if you don’t mind.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Would you like to make love to me, Adrien?”

He swallowed thickly. “Y-yes.”

Marinette smiled at him and rolled onto her back. Adrien moved over her, holding himself up on shaky arms. Marinette reached between them and rolled a condom down his length. He watched her, working to regulate his breathing.

“Are you ready, my Lady?”

“When you are, chaton.”

Adrien pushed into her gently, easing himself in inch by inch. Marinette made herself watch his face. His eyes closing as he tilted his head back, his lips parting with panted breath. His hair was wet at the roots with sweat and tangled from his thrashing. The black leather collar with its cats embroidered with dark thread contrasted sharply with the pale skin of his throat. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

Marinette began to move with him, allowing herself to float away on the sensations. It wasn’t long before he started losing his rhythm, rutting against her faster than before. “Do you want to come?”

Adrien buried his face in her neck, kissing the sweat-slicked skin. “Please,” he begged.

Marinette moved his head up so she could see his face. His eyes were desperate. “I love you too, Adrien. Come for me, kitten.”

His eyes blew wide and he cried out as he pumped into her twice more before his climax took him. He slumped down onto her, shaking. 

Marinette ran comforting hands up and down his back. “You’re wonderful, my love. You’re absolutely wonderful.”

“I love you,” he whispered against her skin. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
